A Matter of Geography
"A Matter of Geography" is the second episode of Season 2, and overall the twelfth produced hour of The Leftovers. It originally aired on October 11, 2015. Analysis Recurring Themes * The Bible: A van the Garveys drive by in the encampment cites John 3:16. * Memories: Kevin has flashes of several moments from “Cairo,” as well as the fire from “The Prodigal Son Returns.” Nora sees flashes of her children from “Guest.” Cultural References * Kevin sees Nooski Rat Traps and their slogan, “Kills Every Time.” * The use of the Pixies’ “Where Is My Mind?” is a tribute to the song’s use in the 1998 David Fincher movie Fight Club, which also features a protagonist seeing someone who is not actually there.https://uproxx.com/sepinwall/how-last-nights-leftovers-accidentally-became-a-mr-robot-tribute/ Trivia * Kevin goes to the same laundromat the Young Mother was at in the Pilot; both have screaming babies, and both are there because of a broken laundry machine. * When Kevin and Nora speak to the adoption employee, the poster behind Kevin shows a parent throwing a child in the air, but it looks like the statue in the Pilot of a baby departing. * The script excerpt released on HBO's website shows a bit of extra dialogue that was cut from the show. When Kevin asks Kevin Sr. if the voices just went away, Kevin Sr. replies, "No, sir. I walked through the fire for awhile... then I relented. Turns out the answer was in front of me the whole time -- " at which point he says he started doing what they told him to do.http://www.watchingtheleftovers.com/blog/the-end-is-near-marathon-9-days-until-season-3 * Virgil says he lives on Leddecker Road. * The church’s street number is 721. * The Garveys’ house number is 420. Book to Show * In the book, Tom leaves a note with the baby: “This little girl has no name. Please take good care of her.” On the show, he left no note. * In the book, Nora plans to use Century 21 to rent her house out (after realizing she can’t bring herself to sell it). On the show, she does go through with her plan to sell the house, also using Century 21. * Matt tells Nora, “I’m glad you’re here,” which is the title of the final chapter of the book (in the book, Jill believes this is what Scott Frost is saying with his eyes in the “silent conversation” between them as she watches Scott and Adam play ping pong). Music * "You've Got My Mind Messed Up" by Quiet Elegance (Kevin and Nora confess their secrets) * "Genocide" by Virus Syndicate (ft. Cutline) (Kevin at the laundromat) * "The Departure" by Max Richter (Lily's adoption is approved) * "Where Is My Mind?" by the Pixies (montage of Kevin fixing the washing machine and digging up Patti) * "Lasting Love (Alternative Version)" by Stefano Torossi & Vito Tomasso (background music when Tom and Jill meet) * Sinfonio Concertante in E Flat Major for Violin, Viola and Orchestra, K. 364: I. Allegro maestoso, composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, performed by Iona Brown, Lars Anders Tomter & the Norwegian Chamber Orchestra (music in restaurant) * "Take It All" by Ruelle (the Garveys drive through Texas and enter the park) * "Crossings" by Max Richter (the Garveys drive into Miracle) * "Let Your Love Flow” by the Bellamy Brothers (playing at Matt's house when the Garveys arrive) * "Brave Drum" by the Catheters (Kevin's headphones in the tent) * "Dona Nobis Pacem 2" by Max Richter (Kevin and Nora make up on the balcony) * "C'est La Vie" by Shane Eli & Campfire (music in the girls' car after they disappear) * "Burn" by Cody Crump (end credits) Goofs * It is unclear what the banging is when Nora talks to John at the front door in “Axis Mundi.” This episode shows the inside of the house during that conversation, and there does not appear to be any loud noise. Kevin’s fight with Patti takes place before John comes to the door, while Nora is upstairs. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes